


Frostfall: Heart of the Moon 2021

by Just_A_Simple_Fried_Egg



Series: Celestial Seas [1]
Category: Celestial Seas
Genre: Browbirds, Closed species, Furries, Kitbulls, Original Character(s), Painted Satyrs, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Fried_Egg/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Fried_Egg
Summary: My entry to the winter event being hosted in the Celestial Seas community. You can read more about itHERE!Browbirds, Painted Satyr, and Kitbulls are closed species owned by AgentCorrina @ deviantart. All rights to the Celestial Seas universe belong to AgentCorrina and any other associated parties. No characters in this work belong to me.
Series: Celestial Seas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127114





	1. Prompt 1 Feat. Red

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope the coding in the summary works. . .

"Alright now run along no time to waste" the Browbird shooed, kicking their guest out their office in a huff. They had seemed rather busy during the meeting but Sequioadendron didn't mind much. She stood in the hall for a moment, tapping her hoof to the ground with soft clinks. Vinta wants her to grab any items she may need from around the academy and then to meet up back here, easy enough. Now it was just a matter of deciding what to grab.

Red unravelled the map Vinta had given them. It unfolded at the sides, then again down the middle, and finally once more, allowing a few tabs to expose themselves, thus revealing the school grounds in it's entirety. It was absolutely massive, a collection of different buildings surrounded by an enormous property that spread in all directions. Despite the sheer vastness of the place being dizzying on it's own, Red was able to break up the different sections of the school into easier to read chunks.

First there was the front yard and the main building. Besides the reception desk the only interesting part of this building was the astronomic ceiling- which reflected the stars and constellations in real time. All the other buildings connected back to the main building through a series of suspended bridges and staircases, which made it easier to get around. Then, on either side and behind was the main classrooms. This building wrapped around the main hall in a sort of "U" fashion. Directly behind the main hall, between it and the main classrooms was the student center. This area included lounge areas and the cafeteria, as well as a big outdoor garden. The whole thing was enclosed in a big greenhouse for the plant's sakes, making it warm even in the brisk winter months. Behind the main classrooms and to the right was the library, and next to it the museum of science and engineering, which was connected to the aquarium and the pier. To the right, the driver's ED classes stood, and behind this was the "T" buildings. These made up the remaining classes, mostly consisting of seasonal classes but also included the EMT and nursing programs. 

Lucky for Red, her time in solitude had taught her a lot about surviving in the wild. As such, she knew exactly what she'd need:

  * Something to help her stay warm, including a wrap for her horns
  * Wooden satyr shoes (her current metal ones would get too cold)
  * Food rations that won't spoil
  * A way to start a fire
  * Something to use as camp
  * A map of the mountains
  * A weapon



After a moment of pondering, Red decided her first stop would be the lost and found. She looked down at the map skeptically. Was it really enchanted? Hesitantly, she closed her eyes, and concentrated on thinking where she wanted to go. At first nothing happened, but just as she was about to fold it up a gold mark unfurled itself in the middle, gleaming like a gem. It floated down, nestling itself at the main entrance before stopping. Red shrugged and began to head toward the main building.

The map really didn't do the main building justice. Huge stained glass murals stretched from the floor up to the high ceiling, painting the room in all shades of colors. The ceiling was huge and arched, turning slowly and displaying the planets and stars in orbit. Red didn't have time to dawdle, though, and headed inside the thick tree's base at the center of the room and to the reception desk.

To the left, all the way at the end of the room, a small box overflowing with various things sat in the corner. A sign above it read "LOST & FOUND" in faded lettering. Red dug through it gingerly. There wasn't much of value- mostly books or clothes- but there was a nice looking bag. Red slung it over her shoulder, grabbing two mismatched gloves and shoving them in there. She also shoved a frostfall scarf into the bag along with a winged cloak.

Inside the bag was nothing but a used notebook, which Red used to write down the list of items she needed. She crossed off the first item: something to keep her warm. Six more items to go. 

The map led her to her next location, the cafeteria, by walking her through the art department. Here, much like the history department, portraits were hung all along the walls. There were also different works of all kinds on display, including clay creations, photography, collages, and even some pressed flowers. She took her time walking through the quiet hall, her metal shoes clinking loudly. A browbird poked their head out a classroom door, looking at Red with a huff.

"Can't you be a little more quiet, some of us are trying to get work done" she hissed through gritted teeth. Red paused for a moment, wondering what the stranger could have meant before looking down at her feet.

_Any chance you have a different pair of satyr shoes I can wear? Something quieter, like wood_ she thought hopefully, gesturing to her metal shoes with a shrug. The teacher looked her up and down with a grimace, getting the idea.

"If it'll mean you won't disrupt me anymore, here" she sighed, tossing Red a pair of keys. "In the auditorium down the hall there should still be the old costumes from the fall theatre class. I'm sure there's something you can use." She shooed Red away with a wave of her hand, adding a hasty "And return my keys to the front desk when you're done" before slamming the classroom door shut.

The auditorium was grand and posh, or it would be perhaps if it'd been used. Instead, sealed away and shrouded in darkness, the big musty room was nothing short of downright spooky. Red hurried up the stage and behind the curtain, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. She rummaged through racks and boxes of old costumes, finding all mannerisms of odd hats and trinkets and coats and other old performance props.

A sturdy yet dull sword prop made it into Red's bag, along with a lighter, before she finally came upon the shoes. She slipped off her own and carefully screwed on a wooden pair. They did the job, but probably weren't all too sturdy. Nevertheless, she put her shoes away and made it back into the hall.

Pulling out the notebook once more, she crossed off shoes as well as something to start a fire. She also crossed off weapon, but mentally noted that getting one or two more couldn't hurt. Her bag was already getting quite full, so she pulled out the scarf and tied it vertically along her torso to create a sort of sling, which she slipped the fake sword into. 

Finally Red had made it to the student common area. It was dazzling, coated in bright colorful flowers of all sizes which only parted for the stone roads that connected the different buildings. In the center, some benches were laid out to create an outdoor dining area, and behind them a short building hosted the food court and some indoor dining. The whole thing was topped with a huge glass dome, which various vines and plants clung to or hung off of. Red felt very comfortable here- it reminded her fondly of her home planet Sempervia. As she began walking toward the food court, a voice called her from behind.

"Red! Red!!" Clover shouted, jumping up and tackling the satyr into a hug. The little green browbird had certainly matured from when they were just a wee lad, but still carried much of their child-like charm, including their cute clover patterns. 

"What are you doing all the way out here!?" The browbird asked, hopping from taloned foot to foot with excitement. "I've been here selling wares!" They continued, gesturing behind them at a small cart full of luck charms. Red couldn't help but feel creeped out at the many lucky cat's staring back at her and shook her head.

She reached into her bag, pulling out the notebook to show Clover the list of things she still needed. "Ohh I see. What in the world do you need all this junk for?" They pressed, and she pointed upward and north toward the snowy mountains in the distance. Clover nodded understandingly.

"Well isn't this just your _lucky_ day" Clover said, digging around behind the cart for something. Finally they pulled out a long silver trident, it's three tongs each imprinted with a lucky clover. They handed it to Red, who enjoyed the firm grip of it's green handle. She slid it into her sling along with her sword and nodded gratefully. 

Gesturing toward the cafeteria, Clover nodded and walked her to the building. They stocked up on non perishables and canned fruits before each grabbing a greasy fast food meal and taking a seat. Red scarfed hers down viciously- looting around a big campus really works up an appetite. She crossed off "food" from the list, smudging the letters with her oily fingers by mistake. Now she just needed some sort of camp, like a tent. Normally she'd be comfortable in a nice cave, but these mountains were unfamiliar to her, and it would be too cold to risk. Clover noticed her lost in thought and frowned.

"If you're wondering where to find camping gear, I wouldn't be surprised if the classes down by the pier had something. They go on long trips in all types of weather" Clover said, pointing to the pier on Red's map. "You can stop by the library on your way there and pick up some how to books, since it's your first time setting up a campsite. Can't hurt to look at least" they continued, their finger trailing down to point to the library. Red nodded, standing up now to be on her way.

As she began to leave she looked back expectantly. "Oh... I'm sorry Red, but I can't walk you to the pier. I have my whole cart with me, and if I'm not here who's gonna sell it all?" Red nodded in understanding, gathering her bag and map and headed up the path to the library. As she left, Clover called out "and if you see anyone in need of a bit of luck send em here!"

Red was growing rather impatient. She'd made it to the library, but been denied entry by a snarky security guard. She pointed angrily at the map, gesturing to Vinta's signature, but the security guard didn't budge. "Listen, I don't care if the friggin pope sent you. Only students are permitted in the library, capiche? Ya want a book, buy it in the bookstore." Gripping her bag for dear life, Red was just about to show the bozo they should think twice before poking this bear, when she was interrupted.

Behind them both, on the stairs up to the library, a young painted satyr had just exited the library and was pouring over a newly checked out book. Her long, pink hair spilled over white shoulders, obscuring her view of the sudden drop in ground below. As such she tripped and began to tumble downward. The satyr rolled right into Red, knocking them to the ground and sending both their bags flying. Red rubbed her pounding head gingerly, scanning the area and seeing all the things she'd gathered thus far scattered around the library enterence.

The stranger scrambled back to her feet, brushing herself off in a frantic manner. "I'm so sorry!! I wasn't looking where I was going" the stranger began, and Red rolled her eyes. She turned to continue her quarrel with the security guard but they had gone, which only upset her more. Fuming, she started collecting her scattered possessions in a huff.

"Oh- let me get that" the satyr insisted, beginning to gather her own lost items as well as Red's. Red had amassed a small hoard of the stranger's belongings, mostly made up of books. _A Cruel Hawks Gaze, All Around Constellation 62-g,_ and _Camping- an Experts Do's and Don'ts_ were in her collection, as well as-

-wait a minute. What was that last book again? Red looked it over again, not believing her luck. Staring back at her in a sturdy leather bind was a camping guide, one which had literally just fallen right into her lap. Suddenly she remembered the trident she had gotten from Clover and smiled. She flipped open to the first page, which had a sign-out form from the library. Only one name had been signed signed: Amorae.

As if on cue, the stranger (who's name it seemed was Amorae) pranced over with Red's remaining items in tow. "Oh! I see you got my books. I hope none of them got hurt..." Amorae said, reaching to take the books from Red and flinching away when Red pulled back. 

Amorae stared in utter shock. All she could manage to squeeze out of her was a soft "Uhm, that's mine?", completely blown away by Red's boldness. Red ignored them, flipping through to find a section on snowy terrain. Finally she came across a chapter about setting up camp in ice when Amorae cleared her throat, speaking up. "I'd like my book back, please" she huffed, more firm. Red nodded, gripping the chapter pages and tearing them right out the book before handing it back to Amorae as if that was completely normal and acceptable behavior. Amorae stared down at the damage in silence, flabbergasted. When she looked up, Red was gone, leaving her with infinitely more questions and an absolutely destroyed book. If only she'd been watching where she stepped.

Just as Clover had said, the students at the pier were more than happy to loan Red some gear on Vinta's behalf. They insisted Red also pick up an emergency first aid kit from the nursing buildings, which posed no sort of trouble. Red crossed this off her list, leaving only one final item: the map of the mountains.

After having spent nearly half an hour trying to get the enchanted map to show her where she might be able to find a map or cartographer she decided to just try and ask around, but everyone agreed the only person who'd have a map like that is Vinta. Though Red would have liked to keep looking, it had already grown quite late in the evening, and being as it was the last item on her list Red realized it was time to meet up with Vinta back at their office.

Going from the pier down through the cafeteria and art department to the main building, where she dropped off the borrowed keys, Red made her way back through the main class buildings and to Vinta's office, where Vinta stood impatiently. He tapped his taloned feet to the floor, arms cross.

"And just where have you been all this time, exactly!?" Vinta demanded. Red chuckled, and as Vinta's eyes fell onto all the things Red was carrying in her bag and on her back they sighed. "Long story, I presume?"

Red nodded.


	2. Prompt Two Feat. Fánaí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My entry to the winter event being hosted in the Celestial Seas community. You can read more about it [HERE!](https://www.celestial-seas.com/info/winter-event-2020)
> 
> Browbirds, Painted Satyr, and Kitbulls are closed species owned by AgentCorrina @ deviantart. All rights to the Celestial Seas universe belong to AgentCorrina and any other associated parties. No characters in this work belong to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend looking at the maps and descriptions provided in the prompt two post before reading, it could provide some clarity on my prompt entry

Fánaí rubbed at his shoulders idly. This breeze had him shaking and shivering like a leaf fluttering in hurricane season, despite the thick bundled layers of clothing he'd spent hours acquiring in preparation for the event. 

He looked himself over. The Satyr had on thin leg warmers underneath a pair of fuzzy wine red woven pants. An old worn band tee was tucked into these, covered by an equally worn black sweatshirt. It would be black at least, but it'd been stained by bleach and had white and grey splatters all down the front. This, too, was covered by a long cloak. It's borders were a deep, rich brown, and in the middle a breathtaking night sky had been etched in with many different shades of blue and white thread. The hood was lined with a beautiful thick white furred rim, which stuck out in large tufts on all sides. This look was topped off with a long striped scarf that hung loosely around Fánaí's neck, it's light red, yellow, and blue striped design matched the wooden satyr shoes nailed to the bottom of Fánaí's cloven feet. 

Despite the many layers Fánaí had decked himself out in, this weather still seemed to stand his fur on end. Perhaps he shouldn't have stubbornly refused to gather any magically enhanced clothes while gathering supplies at the Aldebast university. A Frostfall Scarf or maybe a Runefrost Cloak would be greatly appreciated right around now.

As the chill set in, Fánaí considered running to a nearby shop and grabbing something to help with the weather, but he deliberated too long, and just as he was about to head off he spotted Vinta headed toward him along with someone he didn't recognize. It'd look bad if he ran off now, so instead he approached the pair and gave a small wave.

Vinta and the stranger were clearly absorbed in conversation, or rather the studly and silent Browbird was listening intently as Vinta rambled continuously about various maps, routes, and strategies he'd planned for the long trip ahead of them. Neither of the Browbirds seemed to notice Fánaí approaching, but their attention was snached away by the loud chattering of the Satyr's teeth.

Fánaí cleared his throat nervously at the sudden attention. "It's-s-s a p-p-leasure t-t-t-to meet y-you both. Who's-s read-d-dy for the trip-p-p" he managed to stutter out, the cold taking it's toll on him now. Both Browbirds looked between each other with mutual concern.

"Er, Fánaí, I'm glad to see you've made it here and early" Vinta began, interlocking his fingers repetitively. "But, well, aren't you cold? You're shaking." The Satyr blushed a deep shade and nodded sheepishly.

Vinta looked around and rubbed the back of his neck before sighing. "Alright, here's some stargold, ok? We're still waiting on the other volunteers to arrive, so why don't you go ahead and run to the shops in town- you need warmer clothes" Vinta thought for a moment, then added "if you miss us, head over to Aurora Park near the outskirts of town. I'm sure someone can give you directions." With that Vinta returned to his conversation and Fánaí headed off to the town's center.

Fánaí couldn't believe how busy it was here in the snowstar market. Between the loud clip clopping of hooves and sharp talons alike, endless chatter from passing guests, and shouts emitting from various shops in an attempt to grab any business they could, poor Fánaí could barely hear himself think. On top of this, it was dusk, and the shop's were all lit up with every array of bright colorful lighting all down the marketplace. It was positively dizzying, and he hurried into a nearby shop in order to get away from it all.

The Satyr had stumbled into a pantry of sorts. This shop sold bulk ingredients wholesale to the nearby cafés and bakeries that needed large amounts of fresh ingredients daily. It probably isn't a shop you'd expect in a bustling shopping center, but it made sense that a tourist attraction such as the snowstar marketplace would have a local supplier such as this to help them keep up with their constant demand and customer pool.

Each wall was lined high with all types of goods. Jars of sparkling sugars were packed tightly in the large oak shelves next to heaps of moon cheese wrapped in an array of papers and wax. Underneath them was a stockpile of pickled and canned comet bulbs and evorantine, along with row upon row of big cases filled with plastic bottled starry seawaters. On the higher shelves, an assortment of fresh moon milk mingled with stacked prism stars and wrapped up prismatic petals. Some cloud cloths were folded alongside a big box of spools of times, next to which were some black pine pieces, thick wonder wax sticks, and even a few thin corked bottles of Stardust. This shelf stood a bit aways from the rest and was labelled "Seasonal- more in back".

As Fánaí made their way around the store, even more goods revealed themselves in a bulkier, dark oak shelving behind the counter. This one was fitted with a glass case to protect the pricy merchandise inside, such as Auric Aurums by the gallon, big urns full of ardent ash, and crates full to the brim with a varied assortment of mutation and peculiar items.

It was quite the sight to see so many crafting materials in such large amounts all in one place, but that is just about what to expect from a bulk supply store such as this one. It's also to be expected that someone would be working at the store, and just as Fánaí had thought this a worker ran out from the back room and to the counter, greeting the satyr with a weary smile.

They were adorned in a long sleeve button down and work slacks with a thick cotton apron on top, which was tied loosely around their waist. Both hands had on thick gardener's gloves, no doubt to protect against any accidents with the merchandise. On their head was a large white painter's mask, black goggles, and brimmed conductor style hat, which altogether completely obstructed their face. Fánaí wondered why a cashier would need such a strange getup, but decided against asking about it.

Instead, Fánaí stumbled around his words for a moment before managing to ask "is this a general supplier store?" and immediately regretting it. He already knew this was a general supplier store- why in the world did he ask such a stupid question?

It would seem the cashier thought the same of the inquiry, and it took a few long, silent minutes before they managed a blunt and equally rude "pardon?", which was more an accusation than a question. "What kind of store would it be otherwise!?" They demanded, gesturing around at the large and stocked shelves. "Isn't that what you're here for?"

Fánaí was regretting coming here. He tried to find the right words to explain himself, but instead just managed to look around exasperated before sighing in defeat. The cashier leaned in to get a better look at the patron.

"Are you really dressed to go out like that? You must've been freezing" they commented, and Fánaí nodded. "So you're a tourist then huh? Well we only sell wholesale, but if you're looking for a clothing shop I'd check out the one right across the street: _"Madelyn's Assortment of Astounding Everyday Items and Knick Knacks"_. They pretty much sell everything under the sun and stars over there. Now shoo, shoo" the cashier hissed, and Fánaí trotted back out into the streets of the snowstar market.

That experience was. . . peculiar, to say the least, but at least the cashier pointed Fánaí in the right direction. He made his way through the thick mesh of people and across the road, and just as the cashier had said _"Madelyn's Assortment of Astounding Everyday Items and Knick Knacks"_ stood in all it's glory. It was a short, fat building, with big wide windows on either side of the equally wide double door entrance. As Fánaí approached, he noticed the welcome mat on the floor, and stamped his cloven feet a few times to shake off the snow before stepping inside.

This store made the general supplier store Fánaí had just frequented look small and measly in comparison. It stretched out on either side, full of large isles stocked with all kinds of different tourist attractions and souvenirs, as well as a large array of general household items, crafting supplies, and even a bakery brewery combo toward the back. Fánaí wanted to take his time and look down every isle for goods to snatch up but he remembered he was under a time restraint, and instead headed toward a sign in order to get a better look at it. As he approached, he could make out what it said: 

CHILDREN'S TOYS - AISLE ONE

BOOKS FOR ALL AGES- AISLE THREE

CLOTHING- AISLE FIVE

KNICK KNACKS- AISLE SEVEN

Perfect, the clothing was in aisle seven! Fánaí headed over, and sure enough this aisle was lined with a large yet odd arrangement of winter themed clothing items. To his left was a display made up of non magical clothing items. Trapper hats lined with thick plush fur hung on hooks next to piles of knitted beanies and baseball caps. Scarves hung loosely on display next to this, and underneath them a few sweaters and coats were hung up on a rack. To his right, a similar display of magical items mirrored the left.

Fánaí instantly began flipping through the different magically enhanced cloaks on display, running his hands over the various materials and feeling them pulse with magical energy. A few winged cloaks were on display, along with a lone demonic winged cloak. What'd caught Fánaí's attention, though, was the Starseer cloak toward the back of the rack. This item practice radiated heat, the combination of the everglowing ember and solar globe infused within the woven fabric made this cloak literally hot to the touch. It was the perfect accessory, and Fánaí was just about to run off with it in hand when he caught sight of the price tag. He grimaced, placed the cloak back on the rack, and turned his attention toward the magical accessories instead.

The only other thing available was a few Frostfall scarves, which hung loosely except one that'd fallen to the floor. Fánaí picked it up, and from out underneath it a strange item fell out. He picked it up to look it over closely, but he'd never seen anything like it before. 

Suddenly Fánaí remembered he was supposed to be meeting up with Vinta. He rushed to the counter, having already wasted so much time, and mindlessly set down both the scarf and the item he'd found to buy. He paid, shoved both items into his bag, and rushed out the store and back into the snowstar street.

The sun had completely set by now, and the satyr galloped off down the marketplace and then down further, making it to the edge of town in record timing. Here, a small group of people were gathered, and it was Fánaí's luck that Vinta was among them. Fánaí approached, waiving over as he finally came to a stop and caught his breath in big gulps of air.

Vinta stopped what he'd been up to to walk over to Fánaí. "I'm glad to see you made it!" He chirped, and the satyr threw up a breathless thumbs up before beginning to compose himself. He saw that Vinta was looking him over and reached into his bag, pulling out the Frostfall Scarf and wrapping it around his neck. As he did, the other item he'd bought tumbled to the floor, rolling around before resting by Vinta's taloned feet. Vinta picked it up curiously.

"Well I'm glad you were able to get a nice scarf, but why in the world did you pick up a pocket bloodseeker?" Vinta asked, tossing the item back to Fánaí.

Fánaí explained that he'd simply picked it up by mistake and that he didn't even know what it was, which made Vinta chuckle. "Have you really never seen a pocket bloodseeker before?" Vinta asked, and Fánaí shook his head. As he did, another volunteer pushed their way to the pair excitedly.

"DID YOU SAY POCKET BLOODSEEKER!?" The volunteer demanded, and Fánaí held up the item for them to see. It was a small, shiny black metal circle, with some sort of pinkish red runes etched into it. A silver chain hung from it's head, which Fánaí dangled it by before taking the whole thing back into his hand.

"What do you care if it's a pocket bloodseeker?" Fánaí asked, and the volunteer practically squealed with excitement.

"Well, we've been out here looking for an entrance into the ruins, where Vinta would be able to shut down the defensive mechanisms that are active there." Fánaí nodded- he remembered this from the debrief Vinta had given him that morning when they first met and he'd agree to go on this crazy trip. The volunteer continued, "Supposedly, this entrance will be hidden behind a wall of special crystal ice. That's why us with fire aspects stayed behind to look for it while the others began travelling ahead."

Vinta cut in. "Ok, we all know this. What's your point?" He demanded, wanting to go back to looking for the aforementioned entrance.

"Ok ok, my point is a pocket bloodseeker can find crystal ice! We can use it to get to the entrance!" The volunteer sputtered, throwing their hands in the air excitedly. Vinta smiled.

"That sounds great, but I don't know how to use it" Fánaí admitted, and Vinta rolled his eyes.

Without warning the Browbird snatched the pocket bloodseeker away, popping it open with a soft click. Inside, the different metal gears were at a standstill, and as such the needle hung limply, dead.

"See, pocket bloodseekers are used to find items" Vinta explained, rolling up his sleeve. "They run on blood, so all you gotta do is prick your finger-" as Vinta said this, he poked his thumb on the compass' needle. Instantly it sprung to life, spinning in rapid circles before slowing to a stop, pointing northwest. 

Vinta handed the item back to Fánaí, who began to follow the needle's directions with the group on his heels. They approached a tall tower in disarray, and the pocket bloodseeker led Fánaí right to a large snowpile. The other volunteers got to work melting at it, and sure enough underneath was a layer of crystal ice, and the entrance.

Vinta headed in, and Fánaí went to follow but was stopped by the other volunteers. "Vinta said it could be dangerous, better wait here" they explained, and so Fánaí settled down to wait for Vinta to return.

One defense mechanism down, three to go.


	3. Prompt Three Feat. Vinta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My entry to the winter event being hosted in the Celestial Seas community. You can read more about it [HERE!](https://www.celestial-seas.com/info/winter-event-2020)
> 
> Browbirds, Painted Satyr, and Kitbulls are closed species owned by AgentCorrina @ deviantart. All rights to the Celestial Seas universe belong to AgentCorrina and any other associated parties. No characters in this work belong to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a comic illustration! Also it's only three story segments now, oops

This entry is not a piece of writing, but instead a comic page. To read the final segment, please [Click Here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/590617633418903583/813938607748022312/Part_Three_Comic-2.png)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
